Hermione's Tale
by roary14
Summary: During her 3rd year at Hogwarts, Hermione discovers something so shocking while using her time turner; that It could changes the future of everyone at Hogwarts, mainly herself!!!
1. Intro

Disclaimer- The Characters in this story do not belong to me, nor anything else besides the way I form the story and the plot.  
  
  
  
  
  
Before Hogwarts came back into session Hermione spent her days reading and doing homework. Although very happy with the way she was, Hermiones always wanted something more, that books couldn't give her. Her recent aquireration of her new friends Harry and Ron seemed like the best, but it wasn't always that way. On her first year at Howarts, Hermione wasn't very liked by the kids in school. Most of the time teased and picked on she sought refuge in the girls Bathroom. Hermione was brilliant in academics and showed excellence in reasoning, but to her there were more important things like friendship and bravery. Hermione longed for friends so much when she was little she turned to books as a way of forgetting her troubles. Luckily after attending her first year at Hogwarts she came out with two new friends named Ron Weasly and Harry potter. Harry potter was quite famous for his previous happenings involving you-know -who and his scar, but that wasn't the only thing that made him special to Hermione. Ron on the other hand was plain and had nothing really to fuss over, although highly targeted by Draco Malfoy and his friends. Ron led a simple life with his other 5 siblings and parents who were not very financially secure. Ron and Harry came about being friends after meeting on the Hogwarts express. It was more or less a chance meeting, but they came through all right being the best of friends. It's hard to imagine though that Hermione had anything to complain about. All three of them spent most of their time together in Hogwarts and rarely split up, but this year was different. After coming through a quite troubling ordeal with You-know- who, Ron Hermione and Harry's friendship seemed to be bonding them even closer to each other. It wasn't until Hermione's accident did Ron and Harry really realize how much they cared for her. But it wasn't until Hermione's death did they really care to miss her. 


	2. The Letter

Disclaimer- The Characters in this story do not belong to me, nor anything else besides the way I form the story and the plot.  
  
  
  
  
  
Hermione Sat on her bed reading "Hogwarts a History". It wasn't very strange to see her by herself at this time seeing as how there was only one day left until Hermione would go back to Hogwarts and see her friends Ron and Harry. The room was fairly quiet, (well as quiet as it could be seeing as how she lived near a muggle town and all the muggles there seem to have loud speakers attached to their throats.) but animated. All over Hermione's walls sat hundreds of posters of different witches and wizards, the biggest being that of Head Master Dumbledore. Dumbledore is the headmaster at Hogwarts, and has been said to be the best. Hermione always admired Dumbledore ever since she first met him on her first year at Hogwarts. It was quite a pity that the only time she ever really spoke to Dumbledor was when she and her friends got into trouble. Hermione was typically a good student and followed the rules to a fault, but her encounter with Harry Potter quickly ended that. "Hermione, did you finish packing? We are leaving for the Hogwarts express at 9 am, you won't have anytime to finish packing in the morning". Her mother said in a way irritated. "I finished a long time ago mums, I just have to get my robes in order." "Well hurry up dear, I'd hate to see you miss the train. By the way, have you sent Harry's presents?" Said Mrs. Granger. "I would hate to see that poor child receive nothing from his best friend the day of his birthday". "Mother, I sent Harry his present a long time ago, besides Hedwig wouldn't have stood for it if I didn't send Harry his gift. He came to my window 5 weeks ago and wouldn't leave until I gave him a parcel for Harry." Said Hermione. "It almost makes me sad seeing how loyal Hedwig is, you wouldn't see Malfoy's owl take to him that kindly. I suppose evil has a way of just repelling all that is good." "Now Hermione, everyone has good in them somewhere. Just because Malfoy prefers to disguise his goodness, does not mean He doesn't have it in him". Said Mrs. Granger in a matter of fact. "Well mums if that's true, Draco has one good disguise. I heard Malfoy made his own mother cry even before he came out of the womb", Said Hermione. "Now Hermione, said. Mrs. Granger with an angry tone, you of all people I would suspect to know that one should not base his life on rumors, and rumors alone" "But." "Finish packing Hermione," said Mrs. Granger cutting her off. "We have to get up early tomorrow in order to catch the train" Hermione's mother stormed out of the room leaving Hermione ton her thought. "How could I have been so stupid?" Hermione Wispered, as she fell back into bed even more critical of herself then she had been as few minutes ago. Just then a bang came from her bedroom window, it was Hedwig, and he was carrying a letter. Hemione rushed to the window and opened it to let Hedwig in. She untied the string holding up the letter and read the label. It was from the improper use of Magic comity. 


	3. All Board the Hogwarts Express!

"Disclaimer-This Story does not belong to me/ I just took Characters from a book and made a story based on them."  
  
  
  
  
  
Hermione sat at the edge of her bed with the letter she had received from Hedwig. She opened the seal and read it slowly. The letter was from Harry, or at least was sent to Harry by the Improper Use of Magic Comity. "Harry must have done something wrong", Hermione voiced unexpectedly. "But why would he have sent this to me?" It was strange; Harry would have kept a letter like this to himself, why would he send it to Her. Hemione quickly turned the letter over and read the back. Harry scrawled something strange on the back of the letter. Hermione looked closer and read what it said.  
  
  
  
"Blew up aunt. Ran away.. Letter to Sirius.  
  
Hemione looked to the window and saw Hedwig biting his toe. "Hedwig, why did you bring this to me?" asked Hermione with a frown on her face. Hedwig flapped his wings and set off before Hermione could even say the rest. Hermione looked at the rest of the letter in awe. She thought about writing another letter back to him but decided not to. If Harry was in danger she wouldn't be able to find him with an owl. Hermione looked back down at the letter and realized something. "Harry didn't send me this. This isn't his hand writing". Hermione ran over to the table, which held her suitcase and put the letter on the table. "What is this?" she mouthed. "Maybe if I bewitched it.." She suddenly realized that she wasn't to use magic out side oh Hogwarts. She walked over to the end of her bed and sat on it. "It must be nothing" she said while lowering herself to the edge of the seat. "Hedwig must have sent it to me on accident, it means nothing". Hermione, still feeling nervous pushed the excess clothes off the bed. She removed the sheets and laid down on the bare bed pushing thoughts of a Harry out of her head. Slowly Hermione drifted to sleep with the sound of her clock, for tomorrow she would wake and board the Hogwarts express. The next morning Hermione woke with a loud crash from the kitchen. She ran down stairs to see what had happened, but was stopped half way down by her mother in a panic state.  
  
"HERMIONE!!!!!" Mrs. Granger's voice was dry and sounded as if she has a large animal inside her throat.  
  
"Oh my word Hermione, have you any recollection of what time we were supposed to leave for the train" Mrs. Granger's voice now started to clear up.  
  
"Yes, why?"  
  
"Don't why me young lady!!!! It's half past 8. Why aren't you dressed?" Hermione stood on the second to last step awe struck, how could it be 8 already? Hermione was in the process of answering her mother when the doorbell wrung. "Hermione go up stairs and change. Said Mrs. Granger, we haven't much time." Hermione walked up the stairs staring into space, her mind filled to the brim with worries.  
  
"I'm sure it will be alright", said Hermione still thinking of the letter Hedwig delivered the other day. "Harry's okay". A few minutes later Hermione stepped out of the toilet dress and ready to leave. Hermione's mother waited out in the car for her. Hermione still couldn't shake the feeling that something wasn't right. She gave her best effort to forget Harry but found it impossible.  
  
Mums.. Hermione began, but was cut off by the sudden screech the tires made. She didn't attempt to make another comment, she could tell her mother was upset about something. A few minutes later Hermione arrived at platform 9. She was just about ready to cross over when Harry and Ron approach her.  
  
"Hey Hermione, I expect you're ready to go"? Said Ron full of excitement. Hermione looked at him and turned to Harry.  
  
"Harry". Said Hermione. "I've been quite worried about you. I got the letter you sent me.." "What letter?" said Harry, Looking quite confused.  
  
"The one you sent from the improper use of." Hermione, looked back. It was almost as if someone was watching them.  
  
" What's wrong Hermione?" Asked Harry, also looking back.  
  
"It's nothing". She lied. "Come on, or we'll miss the train".  
  
"Hold on, I need to talk to Mr. Weasley about something" said Harry.  
  
"Okay, Harry, but hurry. The train is about to leave any second now!!!" Yelled Hermione.  
  
Hermione watched as Harry ran from her to Ron's dad. She boarded the train and watched Harry through the window. The sudden horn of the train startled Hermione, as the train started to move.  
  
"Harry!!!" Screamed Hermione as she banged on the window. She watched helplessly as the train started to gain speed. Mrs. Weasley started to become frantic yelling at Harry. Hermione couldn't make out what she was saying but could only guess. Seconds later Harry came running to the door of the train, she pushed it open and pulled Harry inside. Harry breathed heavily in front of Hermione. He looked up at her and said thanks. "No problem," said Hermione looking back at Harry. She walked towards where Ron was sitting and motioned her hand towards the seat next to him. Harry sat down and looked at Hermione.  
  
"What did you say"? He asked.  
  
"Oh, it's nothing. I just wanted to know how your summer was". Hermione lied.  
  
Harry looked at Hermione strangely and started to tell her about the Dog like creature and what had happened to his aunt. Hermione felt like asking him about the note when she recalled what was scrawled on the back of the paper, but thought not to upset him. He seemed worried as it was, and she didn't think he needed any more stress.  
  
Ron looked to the other side of his seat and saw a young man with worn robes and slightly messed hair.  
  
"Who's that?" Asked Ron leaning towards Hermione  
  
"Probably the new Defense Against Dark Arts teacher ". Said Hermione looking at the man's robes in a bit of disgust.  
  
"Bet he doesn't know that jobs cursed". Said Ron in a bit of a laugh. "If he did, I bet he wouldn't be here".  
  
Hermione felt a chill and looked for an open window but couldn't find one. She looked at Harry and noticed he was shaking.  
  
"Harry!!"  
  
Hermione dropped to the floor near Harry and tried to make him sit up. Ron jumped from his seat and started to scream. Hermione looked to the door and gasped at what she saw. 


	4. The Traveler's watch

Disclaimer- the characters of this story do not belong to me, thanks for reading!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
Hermione almost fainted at the sight of the creature in the doorway. Covered in a black cloak with its hood over it's head, the creature gave off an alarming sound. It's hands out stretched as if dragging the life out of everything in the room. Hermione pulled Harry to the wall and stood up in defense when she noticed the man in the chair opposite them started to wake.  
  
"HELP!!!" Screamed Hermione.  
  
She had never seen such a repulsive creature in her life. It's hands looked as if they were snake tails and it's body was long and bent out of shape. The creature motioned it's head to Hermione and started to advance, when a silver colored string shot towards it. Hermione struggled for air when she saw the creature turn around and walk out of the cart. An almost sudden feeling of happiness filled her, before she hit the ground hard next to Harry.  
  
When Hermione woke, a strange man was hovering over her holding a piece of what smelled like chocolate over her mouth.  
  
"Eat this" the voice demanded calmly. "Can you sit up?"  
  
"I think so," said Hermione, as she rose up and took the chocolate from the man's hand.  
  
"What happened?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Dementors" the man said plainly as if it were a common word.  
  
"Um, sorry to interrupt but Harry is still out cold". Said Ron slowly advancing on Hermione and the strange man.  
  
Hermione looked at Harry clearly irritated.  
  
"What are dementors doing here?" She questioned  
  
"Ministry business" The man said, ignoring Hermione's anxious look. The man walked over to Harry and started to shake him.  
  
"Wake up Harry"  
  
Harry's hand started to twitch as he slowly regained consciousness.  
  
"That thing!!!" Harry blurted out shockingly  
  
"Harry", interrupted Hermione. "Are you alright"?  
  
"He'll be fine, just eat this". The strange man gave Harry a large block of chocolate and knelt down besides him.  
  
"Sorry again sir., but who are you?" Asked Ron pushing the rest of the chocolate into his mouth.  
  
"Oh. I'm sorry. I'll be your new defense against dark arts teacher. My name is professor Lupin."  
  
"Nice to meet you" said Hermione breaking the long silence.  
  
Lupin looked to the large clock on the end of the cart. His hair flew freely and covered a patch on the collar of his robe.  
  
"I expect will be arriving soon" Said Lupin in more of an exhausted tone.  
  
Hermione took a glanced out the window and watched as the Hogwarts School slowly approached.  
  
"We're just about there," she added with an ump to her voice.  
  
"Ah yes" said professor Lupin as the train came to sudden stop.  
  
  
  
After Harry, Ron and Hermione got into the castle Hermione, Hermione ran off without saying good-bye.  
  
"Where are you going Hermione?" Asked Ron with a puzzled look on his face.  
  
"Oh.Um. To the Library"  
  
"Don't you want to see the first years?"  
  
"Rather not, I want to get a head start"  
  
Hermione listened as Harry and Ron whispered to each other and walked away. Hermione had made arrangements with Professor Mcgonagall to have a time turner, because she had to many courses to attend at one time. A time turner was a big responsibility and not everyone could have it. Because Hermione was such a good student professor Mcgonagall fought to get her one.  
  
"Hello Hermione" said Mcgonagall "I suppose you're here for the time turner.  
  
Professor Mcgonagall turned to her desk and picked up a package that had Hermione's name on it.  
  
"I hope I can trust you to use it responsibly?" Said Mcgonagall pulling down her glasses.  
  
Hermione Paused.  
  
"There is something I need to discuss with you before I can let you have it. Seeing as how you are entering the past here, there are rules you must follow"  
  
Mcgonagall wiped her nose and began again.  
  
"Witches & wizards throughout the centuries have found themselves in nasty binds while time Traveling. Many at times stuck in past years. Hermione it is very important that you not go to far back, a few hours is necessary. You should not attempt to go back years or months. If you do, you must wait out the remainder of time, be it years or months."  
  
Mcgonagall's eyes started to twinkle.  
  
"But I trust you wouldn't attempt such a silly thing as to travel farther than an hour or two."  
  
"But what if I do it by accident?" asked Hermione  
  
Professor Mcgonagall's eyes started look Hermione up and down.  
  
"You can go backward in time with a shake of a hand, but to go forward it would take a drop of sand." Professor Mcgonagall stopped and stared at Hermione as if hinting to something.  
  
"But professor I don't understand how can you.."  
  
"Here Hermione," said Mcgonagall. "Now run along!! We wouldn't want you to miss the feast".  
  
  
  
Hermione stared at Mcgonagall awestruck before taking the package from her. She walked out of the room and down the corridor by professor Snape's office looking at the portraits.  
  
"Why would I want to go far back in time?" Hermione asked herself.  
  
By time Hermione got to the bewitched ceiling, the room was empty. Everyone had already gone to bed and were getting ready to sleep. On her way to the fat lady portrait she ran into Percy. He gave her the password and ran off in a bit of a hurry.  
  
"Balderdash" Hermione said to the fat lady slightly irritated.  
  
"Very well" said the portrait.  
  
Hermione went through the hole and walked into the girls dormitory, where she got dressed and went to bed. Her mind full of questions.  
  
"What did professor Mcgonagall mean by a drop of sand?" Hermione asked as she drifted to sleep on her four poster bed. 


	5. Hermione's Mistake

Disclaimer- The Characters of this story do not belong to me so thanks.  
  
Word From The Editor- Thanks for reading and This Chapter moves pretty fast because I wanted to get a move on.  
  
Hermione Woke the next morning with a head-ache (she went to bed last night without eating and was now feeling the pain). She slipped on her robes and set off for the common room. When she came down stairs she ran into Harry and Ron who were involved in what seemed like a deep conversation with Neville Longbottom (A round boy who was quite forgetful and needed a bit of supervision). Hermione walked to Harry and Ron who parted ways with Neville.  
  
"Hello Harry!!" Said Hermione. "Where were you last night Hermione" said Ron "we thought you got lost". "Oh.um.I was at the Library, didn't I tell you?" "Yeah, but you missed dinner. Angelina said you were with professor Mcgonagall, I thought you got lost coming back". "I know this school better than you Ron!!" Hermione said angrily "I've been to professor Mcgonagall's office about a million times." "Yeah, but you're always hanging around us. "We just thought it was weird that's all".  
  
Hermione head was pounding and she didn't feel her self. She didn't need to be told that she had to be around Ron and Harry every free moment.  
  
"What do you mean always hanging around you? You make it seem like I have nothing better to do with my life and you don't want me around."  
  
"You're making a big deal about this Hermione!!" Said Ron. "I didn't mean it that way"  
  
"Sure you didn't, I don't want to be made out to be a charity case you know. It's Bad enough you hate Crookshanks (A cat that she bought at the pet shop in Diagon alley during the summer. He's had it in for Scabbers Ron's pet rat ever since he laid eyes on him), if you don't want me around then just say it!!".  
  
Ron stood there in awe, his mouth moving as if he was in shock. Hermione eyes were watering, she felt like running but her legs wouldn't move.  
  
"Harry?" hermione's voice was starting to crackle. "I'm your friend right?"  
  
Harry didn't move either; Hermione could tell he was thinking of what to say.  
  
"Very dignified" she spat before running away into a crowd of people in front of her. Hermione could hear Ron and Harry running after her into the hallway. She ran up the stairs into the girl's dormitory, and pulled the blinds in front of her bed.  
  
"Hermione" screamed Ron, out of breath. "Of course you're our friend, we like you it's just that.  
  
"Ron was a little worried that's all" Added Harry very quickly.  
  
"I was a little worried?" Snorted Ron  
  
"You wanted to go look for her!!" said Harry clearly nervous  
  
"It was your Idea, I just suggested.."  
  
"Oh would you two grow up!!" Said Hermione popping out of bed and pulling back the blinds. "If you were worried about me that's all you had to say"  
  
"That's all we did say," said Ron and Harry at the same time.  
  
"I suppose I did run off a little to fast, I'm sorry about that, but what you said about me. How I hang around you, you made it seem like I don't have a life or something. It wasn't very nice Ron, I'd never talk to you like that!!"  
  
"Sorry Hermione, I didn't mean to put it like that," said Ron  
  
"That's okay" Said Hermione.  
  
Harry looked at Ron  
  
"We like having you around, Hermione" Said Harry looking oddly sympathetic.  
  
  
  
"Oh really" Said Hermione Looking quite devious. "Does that mean you also like having Crookshanks around, or is this just cod swallow?"  
  
Ron pondered what Hermione had just said, it was quite clear he was looking for a way to make the situation better without lying.  
  
"Well I like Crookshanks" Said Harry eyeing Ron "But Hermione, Her wants to eat scabbers"  
  
"NO HE DOESN'T!!!!" Yelled Hermione "Crookshanks like Scabbers, He just wants to play with him that's all."  
  
"Well if that's true, he sure has an odd way of showing it. I never met anyone who looked at murder as a form of play". Ron looked at Harry and began again.  
  
"But you can have Crookshanks around sometimes, just keep him away from Scabbers. He's not feeling himself lately, I bet it's because of all the stress that cat's been putting on him"  
  
"Alright" said Hermione clearly not in the mood for another argument with Ron.  
  
Harry and Ron both looked at each other and laughed.  
  
"Um.Hermione, is that a new look?" Asked Ron  
  
"What?" Hermione looked down and saw the large Hourglass Professor Mcgonagall had given her last night.  
  
"OH! I just wanted to keep and eye on the time that's all" Hermione said nervously tucking the time turner back into her robes. "My Mums, bought it for me over the summer.It's enchanted to tell the time if you shake it".  
  
"Oh" said Harry "Let's see then".  
  
"NO!!!" Hermione bellowed "I'm only to use it in an emergency" she quickly added tugging at her robes.  
  
Harry eyed her suspiciously before talking again.  
  
"Right..?" Harry looked at Ron who was mouthing something to him.  
  
"Let's go to the common room" Ron suggested staring at Harry "We'd better get our stuff, classes will begin soon"  
  
  
  
Hermione watched Ron and Harry as they both stared at her.  
  
  
  
"You go ahead, I've got something to take care of" Hermione lied.  
  
  
  
"Suite yourself Hermione" Harry said as he walked out of the room staring at Angelina's four-poster.  
  
"The nerve" said Hermione to her self as she walked over to the mirror besides her bed. Hermione pulled out her Time Turner and watched as the sand slid across from one Part of the Hourglass to the next. "What happens if I shake it forward instead of back? Will I enter the future?" Hermione's hands started to shake "what if I do it wrong?" She placed the time turner back into her robes and walked to the trunk in front of the bed. She took out her book bag and closed the lid. Before Hermione walked out the room she looked back at the mirror and exhaled closing the door behind her.  
  
  
  
Potions with Snape was first. Hermione spent most of her time there re- writing her potions book onto a blank piece of paper. When potions was over she walked with Harry and Ron to find Divination. When they entered the Room Ron, Harry and Hermione sat together at a round table. The Divination room was shaped like a teapot and was full of a light smoke. Ron and Harry talked together completely ignoring Hermione. Hermione watched as a tall woman stepped out from behind the shadows. The woman, whom Hermione just assumed was the professor, wore a long blue robe with star designs and cat eye shaped glasses framed her face. Pavati Patil gasped as she saw the woman walk to her desk.  
  
"Good day my darlings!!" said the strange woman "My name is Professor Trelawney, I'll be your Divination teacher. Now before I disclose to you the subtle art and fascinating subject that is of Divination; there are a few simple things I must tell you first being not everyone can perform the highly desired art of divination. Some people are not lucky enough as to have the gift that this course seeks. Those of you that lack the discipline needed can always try but a constant vigilance is needed for this time consuming class. I pity those who don't understand or who refuse to understand this art. Now if you feel this class is not for you, please hesitate no more and remove yourself from this room."  
  
Professor Trelawney eyed the classroom from left to right and began again.  
  
"Oh excellent!! Now how should we begin? Oh yes, everyone please head to the sink and pull out a cup of tea. We shall start with a simple tealeaf reading. Everyone please pair, up two to a group, hurry now!! Oh and Mr. longbottom after you have broken your first cup, use the brown one in the corner, I don't fancy it to much."  
  
Professor Trelawney glasses reflected the light from the window in the roof. She stood still while everyone ran and picked up a teacup and started to drink. Hermione watched Neville as he fumbled with his teacup and dropped it.  
  
"There, there Neville the brown one now" Professor Trelawney spoke comely as she took off her glasses and wiped it with the bottom of her robes.  
  
  
  
Pavati Patil and Lavender spoke quite rapidly with each other as they watched Neville pick up the brown cup and walk away. Hermione drank her tea and walked to her table with Laura Peltive.  
  
  
  
"Now everyone take the cup of your partner and look for any shapes that match the ones in your book," said Professor Trelawney.  
  
  
  
Hermione and Laura switched cups and started scanning their books for any patterns or shapes that matched the ones in her book. Hermione looked at Harry and Ron who were clearly struggling with their cups and looked at Laura who was staring at her.  
  
"What?" Asked Hermione looking back down at her book.  
  
Laura giggled and looked back down at Hermione's teacup.  
  
"It says here you have a love interest, perhaps one of your friends?"  
  
Hermione glanced at Harry then back at her book.  
  
"I don't like anyone, you must have read it wrong" said Hermione grabbing for her teacup as Laura pulled it away.  
  
Laura watched Harry and Ron though the corner of her eyes and giggled at Hermione. Hermione was starting to get irritated with Laura.  
  
"What's your problem?" Hermione's scratchy voice echoed through the classroom.  
  
"Isn't it obvious you and.." Laura was stopped by Professor Trelawney's Hollering.  
  
"Give me that," She said snatching the teacup right out of Harry's hand.  
  
Professor Trelawney stared at the cup and her eyes began to grow wide.  
  
"Oh not good, not good at all" she stammered  
  
"What's not good" asked Harry  
  
"Death that's what" exclaimed the Professor "Horrible things are going to Happen Mr. Potter, terrible, horrible things."  
  
Lavender and Pavati stared at each other in amazement. Hermione watched as Professor Trelawney started to tell everyone how they were going to die, and how terrible things were going to happen to them.  
  
"Oh I don't believe this" said Hermione loud enough for the whole class to go quite.  
  
"How can every singe on of us in the class die horrible deaths. This is madness!!" she bellowed.  
  
"I can't believe you're taking her seriously, this class is a joke".  
  
"Well the heaven's will be taking you down any moment now young lady" said Professor Trelawney waving a finger in Hermione's face.  
  
  
  
"Oh Really" screamed Hermione "And I bet your tealeaves told you that?"  
  
  
  
Everyone Gasped at Hermione's boldness.  
  
"Well" Said professor Trelawney "If you don't like this class why don't you leave?"  
  
Hermione stood up.  
  
"Excellent Idea" said Hermione walking out of the room and down the Ladder.  
  
She listened as the Professor continued to scream at everyone how death is coming, and commenting on how Hermione didn't have the gift.  
  
"Mental that one" she mouthed as she walked down to the common room.  
  
  
  
When she arrived in the common room she dropped her divination book and took out her time turner. She listened for the bell and shook it once and closed her eyes. When she opened them she was standing in the middle of the hallway watching Harry and Ron walk up the divination classroom. She waited until they passed and then walked down the left of the hallway. She closed her eyes and exhaled. She turned the corner and bumped into someone. When she opened her eyes Hermione saw herself standing in front of her books on the floor screaming. 


	6. Mark of The Dark Arts

Disclaimer-The characters of this story do not belong to me; I'm just using them, that's all.  
  
Note From The Editor- Hey guys, thanks for reading and all but I need to tell you about the story for a sec. Um...I got a review from a person asking me who Laura Peltive was. I can't disclose that info until a few chapters later so bare with me. Also keep in mind; Laura plays an important role in the book. Although In the original third book (told through Harry's Perspective) there is no Laura, she appears here. Just keep in mind she is a "MAIN" character; you juts don't see her that much in the first chapters that's all. Oh, in this chapter the "past Hermione" is referred to as just that, "past Hermione". Thought you ought to know!  
  
  
  
  
  
"Oh blimey, now I've gone and done it," said Hermione in a bad mood shoving past her "past" reflection in a hurry.  
  
"What...what do you mean?" said the past Hermione looking as if she was going to faint.  
  
"Okay...I'm from the future.... Your time turner.... You went back in time, or at least you're going to anyway.  
  
The past Hermione stepped back and observed her before taking out her time turner and picking up her books.  
  
"We can't tell anyone about this... okay." said Hermione  
  
"Yeah...you're...You're right...umm..." The past Hermione took a deep breathe. "How far ahead are you in the future?"  
  
"An hour" Hermione paused "I'm going to...um...hexes"  
  
The past Hermione stared at Hermione for a second, before bending down a picking up her divination book.  
  
"You have to be...I mean we have to...well...Just be care full next time. If anyone sees me, well you...humm...us, we're in trouble."  
  
"I don't know how to position myself when I go back in time, but I'll ask Mcgonagall". Said Hermione cheerfully.  
  
Hermione glanced down at her watch. "Oh no! You're going to be late for Divination!!!" screamed Hermione "We have to go...Or we'll both be late"  
  
Hermione started to walk away when she remembered her divination experience.  
  
"Wait"  
  
"What?" asked the past Hermione in a hurry.  
  
"I left divination...well you're going to leave it anyhow" said Hermione  
  
"Why?"  
  
"The class is a lot of rubbish that's why" she exclaimed "Before you leave, use the Time Turner. Don't wait until the bell wrings."  
  
"Why?" asked the past Hermione.  
  
"Because if you don't...You'll bump into yourself again."  
  
Hermione started to walk away again when she thought of Harry.  
  
"And don't..."  
  
But before she could finish, the past Hermione was already away from her and up the stairs leading to Divination.  
  
  
  
"Take that for predicting the future" Hermione laughed  
  
  
  
Hermione turned around and headed towards potions. When she arrived, the classroom was empty and the doors were locked. Snape had already left with the Slytherins, and Gryfindors.  
  
"Alohomora" Hermione whispered and the lock of the door clicked signaling it's opening. Hermione pushed open the door and looked back into the long corridor. Hermione waited in the doorway until the room became cloudy. She lifted her wand and shouted.  
  
  
  
"Impedimente" The cloud in the room slowed it's movement and Hermione ran inside. With audacity, she ran to the cupboard in the corner of the room.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Alohomora" She screamed. The cupboard flung open and Hermione lifted her wand up and screamed.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Reducto!!"  
  
A yellow potions bottle shrank in size and Hermione grabbed it. Before she knew it, Snapes cupboard started to shake violently.  
  
"Oh, no!!"  
  
The cupboard bounced up and down and Hermione dropped the potion bottle.  
  
"Lud.no.Reduct .no.Impedimente!!!" she shouted.  
  
The cabinet started to slow down and Hermione, grasping her wand tightly, she reached in again grabbing another potion bottle out of the cupboard. Hermione went into her book bag and placed the bottle in the front pocket and removed a container from the bottom of her bag. She opened the lid, revealing a golden powder.  
  
"Armarous postrum!!!" she shouted before blowing the powder onto the cupboard and around the room.  
  
The cupboard stopped moving and slid back into it's original place. The potion bottle pieced back together and went back into the cupboard, closing the door.  
  
  
  
"That was easy" she said briskly "Wait a minute".  
  
  
  
Hermione looked to the door on the other end of the classroom. The room started to become hazy. The air became thick and hard to breathe.  
  
"Snape!" she gasped "Lacarnum Inflamare.labule" she whispered  
  
A roar of flames cloaked her before sending Hermione into a whirlwind transporting her back into a corridor of the Gryfindor tower. Footsteps echoed through the hallway as Hermione struggled for air.  
  
"Oh no, not again!!!" she managed as the footsteps became closer.  
  
"Lumm." But before she could finish Snape stepped into the corridor from an off hallway.  
  
"Ms. Granger, how very interesting to see you" Snape muttered Snape.  
  
"Professor I was just."  
  
"Wandering the hallways out of class, now that wouldn't look to good would it?" Snape said circling Hermione like a Hawk.  
  
  
  
"Now what would a student like yourself be doing in the hallways during class?"  
  
  
  
"I got. I umm. I was lost.my watch. it umm."  
  
  
  
"I wouldn't want to see such a intelligent student get expelled from Hogwarts." A small grin crept across Snape's narrow face.  
  
  
  
"I.wasn't." Hermione took a deep breath "Professor Snape, I was on my way to see.Um.to see.Professor Mcgonagall!!"  
  
  
  
"But in order to prevent this I'm forced to take.20 points from Gryfindor!!!, for destruction of property and wandering the halls without permission!" Snape's grin grew wider.  
  
  
  
"But that's not fair!!!" Hermione shouted.  
  
  
  
"And 5 points for back talk to a teacher" Snape motioned his hand to the classroom on his left a few feet back. "And Mcgonagall's office is back there".  
  
  
  
Hermione looked back the long corridor before looking back to Snape.  
  
  
  
"I must have lost track of where I was going" she lied.  
  
  
  
The smile disappeared on Snape's face.  
  
  
  
"I'm sure you did," said Snape still holding his hands towards the door. "Well Ms. Granger, move it or its 30 points".  
  
  
  
Hermione grinned and walked to Professor Mcgonagall's office door. Clutching the door handle she looked back at Snape who was walking towards her.  
  
  
  
"I'm waiting" He whispered, hands folded in his arms. "Or are you that eager for detention?"  
  
  
  
Hermione smiled and responded.  
  
"I just thought.." She stopped and turned the door handle. "Have a good day professor," she said sternly walking into the office. Mcgonagall stood in the corner of a large room eyeing Hermione.  
  
  
  
"Well?" her voice echoed through the room.  
  
"I.umm." Hermione stepped back and watched as Snape walked into the room.  
  
  
  
"Ms. Granger here says she has something important to tell you," said Snape glaring at Hermione, with evil intent.  
  
  
  
"Well it's not all that important I just."  
  
  
  
"So important she found it necessary to leave class and tell you" Snape's voice sounded loud and irritated.  
  
  
  
"Well Ms. Granger out with it" said Mcgonagall "there's nothing to be afraid of"  
  
  
  
"Well it's just that.I um.you know if you're busy.I can wait until tomorrow" Hermione uttered a nervous laugh.  
  
  
  
"That's alright Hermione, I'm not busy now" Mcgonagall said with great interest.  
  
"I.I." Hermione looked at the side of Mcgonagall's desk and saw a Daily Prophet newspaper.  
  
  
  
"I came here to ask you about the.the.news paper!!!" She shouted. "Yeah can you believe that Rita?" Hermione chuckled innocently.  
  
  
  
Mcgonagall watched Hermione fidget and turned to Snape.  
  
"Yes well she is an interesting writer, but I suppose that pen is going to get her into a lot of trouble one day. Umm.is that all?" she asked  
  
"Yeah.I just wanted to tell you that.Um, I've got to get back to class".  
  
  
  
Hermione turned and looked at Snape who was blocking the door with a shocked expression.  
  
  
  
"Excuse me.Professor," said Hermione looking at the door handle. Snape reluctantly moved from the door. Hermione walked through in a hurry, but was blocked by Snape again.  
  
  
  
"Now you wouldn't happen to know who was in the third corridor, would you?" said Snape looking from Hermione to Mcgonagall.  
  
  
  
"I was startled to find my room opened. Someone, I'm guessing was a student, gotten past my enchantments and stole the Elipicule potion from my cabinet.  
  
  
  
Mcgonagall pulled down her glasses and stared at Hermione.  
  
  
  
"I assure you professor, Hermione isn't capable of getting past such spells. It would take someone familiar with the dark arts to counter course it". Mcgonagall glanced nervously to the door in which Snape was blocking.  
  
"You should send someone to investigate. Now if you two don't mind, I have an engagement.if you would Hermione?" Mcgonagall motioned Snape away from the door.  
  
  
  
"Gladly Professor" Hermione glared at Snape teasingly  
  
  
  
"Oh by the way is everything going okay with the."  
  
  
  
"Yes!!!" Hermione yelled cutting off Mcgonagall and watching Snape nervously "Everything's fine.um I've have to go, good-bye Professor" Hermione looked at Snape. "Snape." she glanced back and started to walk through the door. She was half way down the hall when Snape caught up with her.  
  
  
  
"Don't think I believe you for one second Ms. Granger" Snape hurriedly whispered. You and Mr. Potter have been a nuisance ever since you came here. Breaking every single rule you can, all for attention".  
  
  
  
"But I." Hermione began but Snape cut her off.  
  
  
  
"I'll see that you're expelled, mark my word Ms. Granger. You won't last in this school and neither will your disgusting friends if I have the last word" Snape abruptly turned and walked from Hermione.  
  
  
  
  
  
"And neither will you" Hermione whispered.  
  
  
  
"What?" Snape's voice echoed through the hallway bouncing off of the corridor walls.  
  
  
  
"I didn't say anything" Hermione lied  
  
  
  
Snape's eyes seemed to glow in the light from the windows.  
  
  
  
"30 points from Gryfindor!!!" Snape bellowed, and I have my eyes on you Ms. Granger"  
  
  
  
Snape's footsteps faded as he advanced up the hallway. Hermione found herself walking in the common. She stopped in front of a red seat near the fireplace and relaxed.  
  
"Why bother, we're not going to win the house cup anyway, and besides Harry."Hermione stopped herself and yawned. A creaking came from the hall and the door swung open. The past Hermione stood in the doorway.  
  
"How did divination go?" Hermione asked  
  
  
  
The past Hermione dropped her book bag and walked to the fireplace.  
  
  
  
"Trelawney mental.that's all" the past Hermione sighed.  
  
  
  
"Yeah." The bell rang and Hermione looked at the common room door.  
  
  
  
"You'd better go back in time now" Hermione watched as The past Hermione took out her Time Turner.  
  
  
  
"Wait." the common room door began to open and Hermione shrieked  
  
"Go now!!!"  
  
  
  
The room became hazy and the past Hermione disappeared through time, dragging the time turner with her. Harry and Ron walked though the door laughing with each other, when they saw Hermione.  
  
  
  
"Hermione, that was bloody brilliant!!!" Ron bellowed.  
  
  
  
"Yeah Hermione that was pretty funny what you did to Trelawney. She went on afterwards dropping plates and predicting death for every one who talked about you, or laughed.  
  
  
  
Harry smiled at her and Hermione blushed.  
  
  
  
"Yeah well Trelawney is.special" Hermione said briskly.  
  
  
  
"Uh.I've have to go to um.the Library, Bye" Hermione Grabbed her bag and ran to the doorway when she noticed the bag the Past Hermione Left Behind.  
  
  
  
"Oh no"  
  
Harry picked up the bag and opened it.  
  
"Hermione?" Harry's face looked puzzled. 


	7. Mudblood No more

Disclaimer-the characters of this story do not belong to me.  
  
"Note From Editor"- Never assume, that all. Enjoy the story, I think it's really cool. You seem to find out something about Hermione. Let's hope it's good!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"What's this" Harry said rummaging through the bag and pulling out Hermione's books  
  
  
  
"Oh..I um...That's just my..." Hermione stammered  
  
  
  
"Why do you have two bags?" Ron asked holding the past Hermione's divination book.  
  
  
  
"Well you see...there's a good explanation for this..." Hermione froze in thought  
  
  
  
Harry and Ron eyed her suspiciously for an answer.  
  
  
  
"Is this just a spare?" Harry offered  
  
  
  
"Yes!!!! It's a spare" said Hermione running and grabbing the bag from Harry "Just a spare, I usually get a lot of homework from you know, all the classes I've been taking"  
  
  
  
Hermione nervously clutched the bag when she noticed Ron staring at her divination book.  
  
  
  
"So why do you have two of these" asked Ron looking from her book to the one he was holding.  
  
  
  
"Oh...that's just for....well"  
  
  
  
"Just incase you loose one?" Harry added suspiciously.  
  
"YES!!!" Hermione blurted out "you can never be to...um..Careful, you know".  
  
  
  
Hermione looked around the room and back at Harry and Ron, who clearly doubted Hermione, was telling the truth.  
  
  
  
"Well I'd better get going" Hermione broke the silence  
  
  
  
"Where?" Ron suspiciously asked  
  
  
  
"To the...um..well...I have to go to...I need to see...Professor Mcgonagall"  
  
  
  
"I thought you said you were going to the Library" Ron's eyes narrowed  
  
  
  
"Well.. I am but first I have to talk to professor Mcgonagall about dropping divination" Hermione managed.  
  
  
  
Ron and Harry stared at her.  
  
  
  
"Well it's not as if she wants me back" said Hermione angrily "And besides I wouldn't dare waste good time in such a class when I can get two lessons of Transfiguration in.  
  
  
  
Harry and Ron looked at each other and laughed.  
  
"What's so funny?"  
  
  
  
"Nothing" Ron and Harry said in Unisom  
  
  
  
Hermione stared at the both of them.  
  
  
  
"It's like you're hiding a big secret, you're always doing this" Hermione paused and looked at Harry. "What's the deal, what are you not telling me"?  
  
  
  
Harry opened his mouth to respond when the common room portrait hole flung open. Crookshanks waddled into the room and fixed his eyes on Ron's pocket. Ron protectively placed his hands over his pocket.  
  
  
  
"Get him out of her Hermione!" Ron screamed  
  
"Crookshanks has as much of a right to be here as Scabbers" Hermione protested  
  
  
  
"Not when he's trying to commit murder!!!" Ron said angrily  
  
Hermione frowned and picked up Crookshanks.  
  
  
  
"Crookshanks likes Scabbers" Hermione said mushily more to Crookshanks than Ron.  
  
  
  
"Well he's got a funny way of showing it" Harry added  
  
  
  
Hermione's smile disappeared.  
  
  
  
"Whatever" Hermione glanced over to the stairs leading to the girl's dormitory.  
  
  
  
"Come on Crookshanks," said Hermione glancing at Ron and Harry "Let's leave these two love birds to their dwellings.  
  
  
  
"I thought you were going to Mcgonagall's office," said Ron.  
  
  
  
Hermione looked back tense.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Well" said Hermione taking a deep breath "I'll go later"  
  
  
  
"Why not now?" Ron asked, "You don't have anything to do"  
  
  
  
"What do you mean I don't have anything to do?" Hermione said angrily  
  
  
  
"I have plenty to do, just because I don't tell you where I'm going; doesn't mean I'm not going somewhere". Hermione's voice echoed through the common room, lifting the smile off of Harry's face. Hermione flipped her hair while turning and ascended the flight of stairs to the girl's dormitory. Where she placed Crookshanks on the bed and stuffed the past Hermione's book bag into her trunk. She sat on the middle of her bed, where Crookshanks sprawled down next to her and took out the Elipicule potion she stole from Snape's office.  
  
  
  
"Motrus Colidandrum" she whispered examining the bottle. The yellow potion slid back and forth in the bottle, as she turned it around to view the context on the back. Hermione reached into her book bag and pulled out a tattered old book, she had gotten from the restricted section of the library. Hermione had bewitched a piece of paper to form Mcgonagall's handwriting, so that she could take it out. Hermione turned the book over to reveal the text on the front.  
  
  
  
"Magic of The Dark Arts" she read aloud while turning over the cover to reveal the next page. Hermione didn't have that much of an experience with dark magic but gladly took on the task. She had written down a few spells to get past Snape's charms, so that she could get the Elipicule potion. The Elipicule potion was an important ingredient in conjuring the spell for the Avada Kedavra . This curse was used by Lord Voldermort to kill Harry Potter and his family. Unfortunately Voldermort failed to kill Harry because of his mother.  
  
  
  
  
  
And now it was up to Hermione to help. 


	8. The Unforgivable Hex

Disclaimer- all but the story line and plot do not belong to me, thanks.  
  
Note From Editor- Hey guys, I got some really great reviews. Not once in my life would I have dreamed of being part of such a great website doing what I love. I just wanted to thank all my reviewers. Some people posted a few questions that I would like to answer.  
  
1) Yes, this is a remake of Hermione's third year at Hogwarts. In the book, it's told through Harry's point of view, but there are some gaps. Such as, when Hermione got the time turner, what else did she do with it? And when Ron and Hermione were fighting, what did Hermione do with her time when she wasn't with them. Although you get a good understanding of Hermione In the third book, well all of the books. She is still a mystery. So in order to give a better understanding to her as a person, not just a grade-go-getter. I'm telling it through Hermione's P.O.V.  
  
  
  
2) There might be a few couples forming in the book, but the main theme is action and adventure. Although in the third book you get Harry and Cho, Hermione is going to find someone to crush on. Although I don't think He's going to return the favor.  
  
  
  
3) The subplots of this story constantly changes from one chapter to the next, but the overall theme stays the same. I know I like to end on cliffies and a lot of people can't stand the wait for the next chapter, so I assure you I'll update very fast.  
  
So, thanks!!! Oh before I forget, in this chapter what was said in the last chapter is sort of cleared up, but the true out come is still to come. Have fun with this one!!! I think you'll like it. Hermione get's a piece of Draco (How so, you'll have to read to find out), and Snape finds out who took the Elipicule potion, or does He?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Hermione woke the next morning to an empty dormitory. She quickly got dressed and headed to the main hall. When she arrived, she was met by Draco Malfoy and his lackeys, Crabbe and Goyle. Draco held a piece of paper, which both Crabbe and Goyle were snickering over. Hermione searched for another way into Breakfast without having them see her. Unfortunately she was out of luck.  
  
  
  
"Hello Mudblood" Draco snickered "Having a fine day? You should be". Draco's voice silenced the room. Hermione tried to push past Malfoy, but Crabbe got in the way.  
  
  
  
"Where do you think you're going' Crabbe's voice was deep and stressed.  
  
"Yes" Malfoy added, "We need you here muggle, how else am I going to try this new curse I learned?"  
  
"Oh I don't know, try pointing the wand to your head," said a voice from behind Malfoy.  
  
  
  
Every turned to see who it was that spoke. Zahi, a Hufflepuff stood behind him. His wand pointed at Draco's face.  
  
  
  
"Never mind, I'll do it for you" Zahi added.  
  
Zahi was a tall hansom boy of about 15. His brown hair hung in front of his perfect angular face. Which parted where his ear was to revel a single piercing. He wore blue robes with a Hufflepuff insignia on the chest. And carried a red messenger bag. Every girl except Hermione seemed to be in awe of him. He didn't pay a great deal of attention to Hermione though. Most of the time he ignored her, but Hermione didn't care. She had other things to think of.  
  
  
  
"What's this?" Draco said at last staring at Zahi with a look of disgust.  
  
  
  
Crabbe and Goyle both took out their wands and pointed it at Zahi.  
  
  
  
"Coward" Zahi laughed, "You need them to fight your battles?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Draco looked at Hermione and back at Zahi.  
  
  
  
"Please, Crabbe, Goyle I can handle this" Malfoy motioned his hand to Crabbe and Goyle who reluctantly put away their wands and stepped back. Hermione stood still, taking in the situation when Malfoy took out his wand and pointed it at Zahi.  
  
  
  
"Emobulous' He shouted, but Zahi had already put up a shield. The curse in a spectacle of lights bounced off the shield and hit Malfoy in the face. Malfoy blinked and hit the floor.  
  
  
  
"Oh no" Hermione ran to Malfoy and placed a hand under his head. She took out her wand and looked at Zahi over whelmed with tears.  
  
  
  
"What have you done?" Hermione screamed  
  
  
  
A look of terror crossed Zahi's face as he moved closer.  
  
  
  
"The spell he cast. That just freezes you, doesn't it?" Zahi asked  
  
  
  
"Yes but not when it bounces off a shield" Hermione put her head on Draco's chest.  
  
  
  
"The force is increased and slows down the body. Circulation and Everything!!!"  
  
  
  
Everyone in the room gasped.  
  
  
  
  
  
"He's going to die if we don't help" tears poured down Hermione's face.  
  
  
  
"Why do you have to be so stupid?" Hermione asked Draco.  
  
  
  
  
  
"You don't need to hide it anymore. I know what's going on," Hermione whispered.  
  
  
  
  
  
She touched Draco's face and took out her wand.  
  
  
  
"Eliviero" She shouted pointing the wand at Draco.  
  
  
  
"Malfoy" She said smacking his face. Draco snorted and opened his eyes. Draco smiled at Hermione and started to say something when he looked at Crabbe and Goyle. His face when cold, he lifted his head out of Hermione lap and spat at her.  
  
  
  
  
  
"How dare you touch me with your filthy hands" Malfoy yelled. "Mudblood"  
  
  
  
  
  
Hermione wasn't impressed. She rose from the ground and picked up her bag.  
  
  
  
"Good bye Malfoy" She started to walk away when she saw Zahi.  
  
  
  
"Can I talk to you?" Zahi asked looking back at Malfoy who was staring at the two of them.  
  
  
  
"Sure, just let me put away my wand" Hermione opened her robes and placed the wand in one of her pockets. There was a rumbling coming from the staircase behind her. Harry and Ron ran to her holding their wands.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Dean said you were in trouble," Ron said out of breath  
  
  
  
"There's nothing wrong here" Hermione eyed Malfoy.  
  
  
  
  
  
Draco seemed angry when she looked at him, or was it Jealousy?  
  
  
  
"Come on Hermione" Ron said directing her to the door. Hermione heard footsteps behind her and looked back. Draco was running to her in an angry rage. He pulled Hermione from Harry and Ron. Hermione struggled to maintain her balance as Draco shoved her behind him.  
  
  
  
"I don't think so Potter" Malfoy said holding Hermione's arm. "I think you had enough time with her".  
  
  
  
Hermione tried to move but Goyle held her in place.  
  
  
  
"Let go of me" Hermione screamed.  
  
  
  
Malfoy turned to face her. Draco had a look of concern on his face.  
  
  
  
"Don't hold her like that!!!" Malfoy said pulling Hermione from Goyle's grip. Hermione lost her balance for a second until Malfoy steadied her. She looked into Malfoy's eyes. Draco seemed different. Malfoy fixed his eyes on Hermione. His face Hardened then he pushed her back into Goyle's grip.  
  
  
  
"Filth" He spat, rubbing his hands on his robe. Harry stepped up to Malfoy and pointed his wand at Draco's face.  
  
  
  
"Let her go, or I'll curse you" Harry growled  
  
  
  
Malfoy let out a slight snicker and his face went serious.  
  
  
  
"Give her here Malfoy" Harry yelled.  
  
  
  
"No" Draco said calmly "I think I'll let Filch use her to mop the floors. "Malfoy reached for Hermione's neck when Hermione elbowed Goyle in the stomach and pointed her wand at Malfoy.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Don't touch me!!!" Her voice sounded nervous, her hands shook uncontrollably.  
  
  
  
Malfoy smiled and with unbelievable quickness his hand shot out and grabbed Hermione.  
  
  
  
"Situendum" She screamed. Malfoy blasted into Harry and they both flew across the room and hit the back wall.  
  
  
  
"Harry!!!" Hermione yelled.  
  
  
  
Harry laid on the floor behind Draco Bleeding.  
  
  
  
"Oh no!!" Hermione ran to Harry and Draco. She picked up Harry's arm and checked for a pulse. There was none...  
  
  
  
"I'm so sorry Harry," She said regretfully. Eyes full of tears.  
  
  
  
  
  
Everyone in the room moved closer to Hermione circling.  
  
  
  
"What's going on here?" Mcgonagall said shoving past Hermione.  
  
  
  
"I didn't mean to" Her hands shook furiously.  
  
  
  
  
  
Mcgonagall picked up Harry's arm and stared blankly to the wall.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Is he dead" said lavender behind Mcgonagall.  
  
  
  
  
  
Professor Mcgonagall let out a solemn sigh and dropped Harry arm.  
  
  
  
  
  
"How did this happen?" Mcgonagall was furious now.  
  
  
  
  
  
Draco's opened his eyes and looked around. Who suddenly realized he was on top of Harry.  
  
  
  
"What.what happened?" Draco said innocently.  
  
  
  
  
  
"He was... I just..I killed him" Hermione eyes were wide open. "It's all my fault, Harry's dead because of me". Hermione was struck with Realization. A feeling of nervousness crept over her. "Harry's dead because of me" she thought. The words scared her how could this Happen?  
  
  
  
  
  
"What's the meaning of this?" Snape followed by Dumbledor walked into the room. Robes flying everywhere. Mcgonagall told Snape what happened and immediately he looked at Hermione.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Why did you do that?" He said in more of a laugh than sadness.  
  
  
  
"What do you mean why did I do that?" Hermione blurted out "It was an accident"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Oh really" Snape reached over and attempted to pull Hermione's bag from her, but Hermione blocked him.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Give me that bag!!!" Snape bellowed.  
  
  
  
"No!!!" Hermione screamed but it was to late. Snape had already reached over and grabbed the bag from her. He dumped everything out and rummaged through the things on the ground.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"What have we here" Snape said picking up a potion bottle.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Professor I think we have our criminal" Snape said holding the Elipicule potion to Dumbledor's eyes.  
  
  
  
"We can't deal with this now Snape" Dumbledor said batting his hand away.  
  
  
  
  
  
"A student is in trouble, we must get the nurse".  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Why do you have this potion Ms. Granger"? Said Snape ignoring Dumbledor's words.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I, um" Hermione felt both nervous and flustered.  
  
  
  
"I'll tell you why she has it" Snape's voice echoed through the room.  
  
  
  
"She wanted to conjure Avada Kadavra curse". The room gasped and Hermione stood there alone and afraid, her only way out was the Time turner. She could use it to save Harry and prevent this from Happening. Hermione pulled out her time turner and shook it two times. The room became Hazy and Hermione was back in her room staring at her past self in bed. 


	9. The First Labule

Disclaimer- The Characters of this story do not belong to me.  
  
Editor's Note-Hey guys!!!, I just want to thank all my viewers with a special shot out to hErMUiOnEz hUnny!!!!!1 (HerMunnIez_HUnnIe@hoTmailL.COm), Swim Chic, cousin, All Mighty Terrestrial, Llyana for the great reviews. Okay with this chapter Hermione's fate is sealed in terms of the Elipicule potion. I know you guys probably hate me after what I did to Harry but it's how the story goes. Who know maybe Hermione will succeed in going back in time and saving Harry, maybe not. You'll just have to read to find out. Sugar quills.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Hermione watched as the past Hermione started to wake. She ran over to the bed and yanked The past Hermione's arm.  
  
  
  
"Wake up!!!' She shouted. The past Hermione rolled over and placed her pillow over her head.  
  
  
  
"No mums one more minute" The past Hermione yawned.  
  
  
  
Hermione was flustered and didn't have the time to deal with this.  
  
  
  
"Come on, get up, please" The past Hermione pulled down the pillow and looked at Hermione.  
  
  
  
"Oh god, not again" She gasped.  
  
  
  
"I'm afraid so" Hermione said.  
  
"Okay, listen!!! You can't go down stairs now. Wait until later"  
  
  
  
"Why?" the past Hermione seemed confused.  
  
  
  
"Because if you don't you'll kill Harry again" Her voice was irritated  
  
  
  
"What? what do you mean"  
  
  
  
"Just listen to me please!!! Don't go down stairs no matter what!!!" Hermione said, her eyes watering.  
  
  
  
"Oh god you're serious. What happened?" The past Hermione asked.  
  
  
  
"You don't want to know, and you won't know unless you go down stairs" Hermione breathed deeply " I've got to go now, I won't be back okay"  
  
  
  
"Yea, what ever" Said the past Hermione pulling up her covers.  
  
  
  
"Bye" Hermione said walking out of the room.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
When she reached the Main Hall, everything was is it had been. Draco and his lackeys where huddling over a piece of paper. Draco looked up at Hermione.  
  
  
  
"Hello Mudblood" Draco snickered "Having a fine day? You should be". Draco's voice silenced the room again.  
  
  
  
"Back away Malfoy, or it will be the end of you" Hermione said thinking back to the previous happenings.  
  
  
  
"Oh really" Said Draco looking back at Crabbe and Goyle snickering.  
  
  
  
  
  
"And I suppose a great big muggle like yourself is going to do that?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Push me and I will" Hermione's voice was fierce.  
  
  
  
  
  
Crabbe and Goyle stopped Laughing and stared at Hermione with malice.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Uh oh boys, I think we got ourselves a tough one" Draco Laughed.  
  
  
  
A smile crept across Hermione's face; she pointed her wand at Draco.  
  
  
  
"No Malfoy" She muttered "You better hope you're the tough one".  
  
  
  
Anger over whelmed her. It was Draco's fault Harry died. If it weren't for him, she wouldn't have to be here, now. Reliving this memory. Now it was time to get revenge. To do the same to Draco as he had forced her to do to Harry. 


	10. Devil's Deeds and Cotton Queens

Disclaimer-The characters of this story do not belong to me.  
  
  
  
Note from the editor- Thanks again for the great reviews. I love all my fans and hope that you guys keep reading. I'd love to thank those of you who took the time to read all the way through. I know some of you have had a difficult time with the format of the first few chapters, but that will be taken care of shortly. On a lighter note good news. I've made the decision to start writing Silence Hill. That is the story I've been working on since forever. An original production written to inspire a whole new world of writing. Bloody brilliant if you ask me!!!! I had a great time writing it. The main plot is about one teen discovering his past and the house that seems to trouble him. Find out if he gains the respect he deserves and if he wins the battle of his life when he faces Voldermort of Silence Hill. But enough with that. Okay with this chapter the events of the past few chapters seem to dissolve into a fizz. Hermione, as you have read, is currently in a bad situation. Due to her bad luck with Snape, Draco and Harry. She has to find a way to solve the problem of Harry's death. Using the time turner to go back in time she finds herself once again facing the "Past Hermione". (Now the conversation was short but it served us full) Hermione had to convince the past Hermione not to go down stairs because if she did history would repeat it's self and Harry would end up dead. Hoping that all is going to go well Hermione leave's her past reflection and ventures to teach Draco a lesson. Little did she no once the angel of death has claimed its prey, nothing can take it away.. Without a fight.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Hermione stood still, her arm outstretched, pointing her wand dead at Draco.  
  
  
  
  
  
"What's the matter muggle? Are you chicken?" Draco said carefully advancing on Hermione.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Back off Malfoy I'm warning you" Hermione said threatening Malfoy with her wand.  
  
  
  
"Make me" Malfoy said batting Hermione's wand away from him.  
  
  
  
  
  
Hermione shuttered. Why was Malfoy so intent on starting trouble?  
  
  
  
  
  
"Come on Muddblood, don't you know a challenge when you see one" Malfoy looked back at Crabbe and Goyle Laughing.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Don't test me Malfoy" Hermione's face tensed. Maybe it's best if I just walk away she thought. NO, if Malfoy wants a fight. I'll give him one, And a Broken nose to go with it.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Well if you're not going to stand tall you'd better bleed. No wait I'll save you the trouble" Malfoy spat at the floor and looked at Hermione with pure hatred.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Filth" His face shrewd up.  
  
  
  
  
  
Hermione paused "Wait a minute" she said.  
  
  
  
  
  
Hermione bent down and picked up a piece of paper on the ground. What's this? Hermione unfolded the paper.  
  
  
  
"How did you" Hermione began  
  
  
  
"That's Right Muggle.. I know your secret" Malfoy seemed to whisper across the room.  
  
  
  
  
  
"What secret?" Hermione said in defense.  
  
  
  
  
  
Draco smiled.  
  
  
  
  
  
"You know what I mean. About our Lord" Draco's smile faded.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about," Hermione said straitening her back.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Oh really, then why were you in Snape's office?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Hermione stared back at Draco, eye's wide.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Oh no" Hermione gasped "Not again"  
  
  
  
  
  
"What?.. Well anyway I just told Snape what I saw" Malfoy snickered.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"You didn't.... you couldn't" Hermione stumbled and almost fell. Malfoy picked up the note she dropped on the floor and handed it to her. Hermione bated it out of his hand. Draco looked petrified.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"If you know my secret Malfoy" Hermione began "Then you also know what I'm capable of doing"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Draco looked back at Crabbe and Goyle who started to back up.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Don't be afraid you fools, she's bluffing" Draco said.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Am I, well would you like to see then. I'm pretty sure there is enough for the three of you" a grin crept across Hermione's face.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Draco's face-hardened.  
  
  
  
  
  
"You wouldn't dare...You wouldn't want your precious friends to find out, now would you?" Draco said nervously glancing at the hallway behind Hermione.  
  
  
  
  
  
"It's a little to late for that now isn't it, seeing as how you already wrote to Snape" Hermione glanced at the paper on the floor.  
  
  
  
  
  
Malfoy became nervous and edged closer to Crabbe and Goyle who were on the brink of fainting.  
  
  
  
  
  
"What's the matter Malfoy, scared?" Hermione asked grinning.  
  
  
  
  
  
Malfoy eyes stiffened on the hallway behind Hermione. He let out a gasp and seemed to relax.  
  
  
  
  
  
"You wish" he said placing his hand on his robes.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Loud footsteps sounded from behind Hermione.  
  
  
  
"What's the meaning of this?" Snape bellowed down the Hallway.  
  
  
  
"All of you get to your business" Everyone started to scatter when Snape grabbed Hermione's arm.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Not you Ms.Granger...I must have a word with you" Snape seemed to smile.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Does it have to be now professor? I kind of have something I must attend to. I'll see you after potions" Hermione struggled to get free when she did there was a long gasp and Hermione turned around. All of her things were on the floor. Hermione placed her hand behind her back to feel her book bag missing. Snape waved a hand and silenced the mur mur in the main hall. His other hand outstretched and holding the Elipicule potion.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Hermione placed her hand on her Time Turner, she mumbled a silent prayer and began to flip it over. Before she could Snape ran over to her and pulled her hand out of her shirt.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Not this time Ms.Granger" Snape protested "I want you here, now".  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Hermione was horrified, how was she going to get out of this now without the time turner to help her?. 


	11. Just A Dream?

Disclaimer- the characters of this story do not belong to me, thanks.  
  
  
  
Note From Editor- Hey guys and girls, this is really a great story and I'm glad to be apart of such an interesting process. I've had a lot of fun, writing and reading the great reviews my fans left. I'm also very shocked at the fact some of you continue to read strait from the beginning. It's amazing, so thanks. Well this chapter is kind of funny compared to the last two with Hermione being in trouble and all. Thanks again for reading and I hope you all continue to appreciate literature as you do now. You're America's youth and it's up to all of us to keep it alive, rock on.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Hermione stood frozen under Snape's stare. His grasp on her wrist was painful and no doubt would bruise if kept on any longer. Snape removed his grasp of Hermione who was struggling to get free.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"The time turner Hermione" Snape's voice was demanding.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Hermione looked down her shirt. She couldn't give Snape the time turner, she needed it to get out of this.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Just a moment" Hermione said turning around and taking out the time turner.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The room was quiet, if it was possible, everyone could hear Hermione thinking. A million thought ran through Hermione's head, how was she going to get out of this now?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ms.Granger I'm waiting" Snape voice sounded impatient.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Just a minute" Hermione replied "I've got to UN clasp it"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Hermione put both of her hands behind her neck to make it look as if she were undoing the clasp.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Enough of this" Snape said pulling Hermione to face him.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Snape outstretched his hand and grabbed the time turner, yanking it off of Hermione's neck.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Hermione's face filled with horror as Snape put it in his pocket and took out the Elipicule potion.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"How did you know I was going to go back in time?" the thought suddenly came back to Hermione.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Snape simply smiled.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Because I'm from the future"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Impossible" Hermione thought. How could Snape have a time turner? Mcgonagall said there were only 5 in the world. The one she had was only being lent to her from the ministry. Snape couldn't possibly have one. Could it have been a spell? That would explain it if there were such a thing.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Granger, I charge you with the murder of Harry Potter and possession of the Avada Kadavra spell"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Snape bore his teeth at Hermione with such hatred it made her tremble.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"This can't happen, not now, not after I've worked so hard," Hermione thought out loud.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Well Mrs.Ganger" Snape said in a whisper, barely moving his lips " I finally got you now"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Snape grabbed Hermione's arm and stared to pull her to the door. Hermione kicked and screamed, no way was she going to let Snape take her away from Hogwarts, from Harry.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"NO!!!! Please wait a moment!!! I can explain"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"To late for that, I've got the right mind to send you to the Dementors right now" Snape spat.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"No!!" Hermione struggled with Snape and put every ounce of energy in getting away. She bit Snape's arm and ran across the room. She watched as Snape screamed in agony.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Run" Hermione thought, but it was to late. Snape had already spelled her and she was spinning in a whirlwind of fire. Hermione dropped to the ground and looked up as Snape bent over and started to drag her through the courtyard of the school. Hermione new that Snape was bringing her to the dementors on the other side of the school. She tried to summon the strength to fight Snape but the spell he put on her was to strong, she was going to die. Snape was going to give her to the dementors..she wasn't going to see her parents anymore. She wouldn't get to see Ron or Harry again..she wouldn't get to....  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Snape released Hermione's arm. She turned quickly and saw a swarm of dementors around her. It's over now, Hermione thought, she couldn't move. She couldn't think of a way to get out of this.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The dementors advanced on Hermione until one grabbed her. How could Snape want this to happen? Why wasn't he acting like a teacher? Did he really know her secret?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"The dementor's kiss" Snape whispered with joy as the dementor pulled Hermione to him.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Gently the dementor removed his hood. Hermione looked away, she couldn't bare the sight. As quick as a hand gesture the dementor forced it's self upon Hermione.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Hermione felt the life energy drain from her. She saw her life flash before her eyes.. Her parents.would be devastated.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Hermione's head hit the ground and she slipped away. I'm sorry she thought, I failed you.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Hermione felt a sharp pain in her side. She shook her head and looked up. She was in her dormitory, on the bed and Crookshanks had just scratched her side.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Hermione was wide eyed and amazed.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"It was just a dream?" 


	12. Motus

Disclaimer-Everything but the plot does not belong to me  
  
  
  
Note From Editor- I know, I know you guys must be really angry because of what I did. I hope I didn't scare you that much with the whole dream sequence, but I have to make the story interesting so....Well anyway you'll be happy to know Hermione didn't die (I know even the Hermione haters are in relief) And neither did Harry, but I'd like to leave you with a little question so here goes.....  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Hermione sat on her four-poster bed. Sweat ran from the corners of her head. The fact that all that was a dream relieved her and scared her at the same time. She couldn't picture herself harming anyone, not even Malfoy, but in the dream she wasn't acting herself. It was as if she wasn't really in control....She was bolder in her dream and did things that would normally would give her goose bumps...Like talk back to Snape. But what really scared her was the realization that it was possible for Snape or someone to find out about the Elipicule potion.  
  
  
  
  
  
"What if someone had seen her go into Snape's office?" Hermione thought to herself "Then she would be in so much trouble. It's to risky". Hermione needed a plan, and another hiding place for the Elipicule potion and fast. It wouldn't be to long before Snape finally finds out what really happened to his office that day....before he finds out who used dark magic to get in.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
There was a rapping on the door and Hermione pulled back the blinds on her bed. Harry and Ron stepped in and Hermione was relived to see Harry alive.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Morning Hermione" Ron said, "You've been upstairs all day, we were worried"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yeah Snape almost gave you a detention because he thought you were skipping" Harry added.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Oh" Hermione said thinking back to the dream she had. It felt so real but she didn't realize she was upstairs the whole time. That was weird, dreams usually seem long but aren't at all. Most last barely an hour...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Did I get a detention?" Hermione said snapping out of her trance  
  
  
  
  
  
"No, we lied and told Snape you were sick" Ron said  
  
  
  
  
  
"And what did Snape say" Hermione asked straightening her self  
  
  
  
  
  
"Nothing really" Ron sighed "he just mumbled and walked away, not very Snape like I know, but it was better than the alternate"  
  
  
  
  
  
"And what's that?" Hermione asked squinting her eyes at Ron  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Well..." Ron Began, but Harry cut him off.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"It's nothing Hermione, Ron's just joking with you"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Hermione watched Harry and Ron, when her eyes fixed on Ron's pocket. Something was moving around in it, like a worm. Ron quickly placed his hand over his pocket and looked at Hermione with nervous eyes.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"It's Scabbers" Ron moaned "He hasn't been himself lately"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ron reached into his pocket and pulled out Scabbers. His fur was missing in some areas and he looked diseased.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Oh my" Hermione gasped, locking fingers with her mouth.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I know, but I've been giving him his medicine" Ron said, "He's just not getting any better. I bet it's because of that stupid cat!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
Whatever sympathy Hermione had for Ron quickly faded at his response.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"How could you Ron? You know Crookshanks would never do something like that. How could you even suggest such a thing!!!"?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Easy..."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Guys, we've been through this before....." Harry suddenly came out with.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Hermione stared at Harry, anger still fresh from what Ron said.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Crookshanks is just playing with Scabbers.....God I don't need this anymore!!!!" Hermione bellowed as she ran out of her room in her pajamas.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
She heard Harry and Ron screaming behind her as she ran down the stairs of the girls Dormitory. Why was she acting so emotional?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Hermione couldn't hold back the tears in her eyes....She knew she wasn't crying over what just happened....there was something more behind it.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Hermione leaped through the portrait whole and ran through the Gryfindor tower. Hermione didn't know where she was going all she knew was that she couldn't stop running. She ran into a three-way beak and went left. Her bare feet hit the wooden floor of the hall. She ran for what seemed like a minute until she stopped in front of a large rustic door she had never seen before. There was an insignia written in what seemed like Latin. Hermione felt tempted to enter, but thought better of it. From past experience, opening locked doors was a big NO-NO. She turned around to walk away when she heard a shriek.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Hermione jumped at the sound. The scream echoed through the halls, bouncing from one door onto the next. Hermione looked back, this seemed all too familiar to her. Being the best friend of a hero has it's perks in the area of fame, but it's not all fun and games when you realize you're in constant danger.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Hermione stepped closer to the door. She hesitated a bit before pulling on the large, round handle. When she figured out the door was locked, she reached into her pocket for her wand.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Here we go again," She muttered as she pointed the wand to the door handle.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Alohomora!" She shouted.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The door gave a slight shutter and clicked. Hermione dropped her wand into her pocket and pushed the door open. It was pitch black in the room; Hermione guessed it was because there were no windows.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Luminous" She shouted, but then thought better of doing so again. After all she was still not to far away from professor Mcgonagall's office, and even in Hogwarts where magic is free to roam, YOU'RE NOT TO OPEN LOCKED DOORS!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Suddenly torches all around the room began to light. Hermione looked down at her wand and realized her wand didn't do that. She watched as a large chair dragged it's self to her. Hermione took a step back, holding on to her Pajama sleeve with fear.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"What's going on here?" She whispered  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Hermione stepped into the room glancing around at every corner every now and then. She walked over to the chair which had just given up it's attempt to greet her. Hermione watched as it shuttered a bit and then stopped moving. She put her ringer on one of the engravings when she heard someone's voice.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Don't touch that!!!" The voice came from the shadows in the corner of the room.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Slowly the shadow began to disarrange and formed a figure. Hermione gasped. She pulled out her wand and held it to the shadow form. She was shaking frivolously, trying to calm herself. The figure snapped it's fingers and a torch near it lit. Giving way to a boy, of about 16. Black hair, ruffled a bit on the top of his head. He had deep blue eyes, and was clothed in very fine robes. His face was angular and handsome, but on guard in a way. He walked slowly toward Hermione; his hands out stretched warning Her not touch the chair.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Who..............Who...................who are you?" Hermione managed "And what are you doing here?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I think I should be asking you the same question," The boy said pulling the chair out of Hermione's reach.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Oh, well............................."Hermione began  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"My name is Motus................Why are you here. Did someone send you to find me?" His voice was thick with an English accent.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"No...............I just.....................wait a minute, what are you doing here?"  
  
Hermione realized the rug to which she was standing on was moving.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"You might want to get off of that, she doesn't like to be stood on" Hermione met his eyes and glanced way. She quickly jumped off the rug and steadied herself.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"The furniture................they're enchanted?" Hermione asked watching the rug with great interest.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"More or less" Motus began, but stopped.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Hermione looked at him. His face was tensed and worried.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"What's wrong?" She asked  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Why are you here" his voice seemed serious and convicting, but Hermione just shrugged him off.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"What are you doing in this room?" I have the right mind right now to tell Dumbledor that you're in here.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The boy just looked confused.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Who?" Motus asked  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Head master Dumbledor.............don't you.............." Hermione stopped, everyone in the whole wizarding community knew who dumbledor was, and if they didn't they weren't old enough, or they were muggles.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Hermione took a step back and stumbled onto an ottoman on the floor.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"You're not a wizard..................................are you?" How could a muggle get onto the grounds?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yes I am............And I'll prove it" The boy whipped out his wand and screamed something Hermione didn't understand. The ottoman to which Hermione sat made a shutter and disappeared leaving Hermione to fall on her ass.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Oooooh........................Sorry about that" Motus said.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Quite alright.............At least I know you're not a muggle"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I wish I could say the same for you" He began, but Hermione guessed he had already seen her work her magic........ That's why he stopped.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"You never answered my question..........What you're doing here," Hermione said  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"And neither did you" Motus said  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Oh I heard a scream coming from this room and thought someone was in trouble"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Oh I'm sorry about that, Charming here was just warning me that someone was close to the door"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Why would you need to know I f someone was close to the door?" Hermione asked, starting to get defensive. There had to be a good reason as to why this guy needs to make sure no one comes into the room, and Hermione was afraid to find out why.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Motus just stood there, watching Hermione intently.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Not just someone.................If any ordinary person came into this room, they won't see us"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"And" Hermione said  
  
  
  
  
  
But Motus just stood there, not speaking other word. Hermione thought about what he said, but nothing clicked. She looked at Motus; he seemed to smile at her. Hermione just stood there frozen, until she realized what he meant. Motus seemed to pick up on her discovery.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I was spelled here" He began " A clever trick by a wizard. I can't leave this place until someone sets me free, but even if I do leave I'm to old to carry on out side of Hogwarts. I'd turn to dust, as I should have a two hundred years ago".  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Hermione was appalled, she thought he was joking but knew he was telling the truth. How could this be?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Everyone who comes in here can't see me so it's no use my trying to get their attention" He paused and looked at Hermione.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Until you came" Silence followed his last words. What he said was unbelievable, How could Hermione see him and everyone else not?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Do you mean I'm supposed to set you free?" Hermione asked, the meaning of her words only now affecting her.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"What I'm saying is no one until now has had contact with me........... Except you..................Hermione" Motus' eyes narrowed. Hermione could feel his eyes burning on to Her.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Why could Hermione see them and no one else? 


End file.
